ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Alien Baltan (Redux Continuity)
Title: Space Ninja Appearance Baltans can vary in look, but usually look like a humanoid crab. Baltans all have a V-shaped head adorn, and appear to have armor when it really just part of them. Most Baltans are blue in color, but some are brown or black. All Baltans also have what appear to be small tentacles on the chin, they do not move. Stats *Height= Mircro - 50m *Weight= 200 Nanograms - 15,000 tons *Place of Origin: Planet Relton Powers The powers of a Baltan can vary from one to other, usually each have a unique power. Alien Baltan I (Belten) *White Destruction Ray: Belten can shoot a white ray of energy from their pincers. *Red-Freezing Ray: A ray of light used by Belten to freeze his targets. *Illusions: Beltens can make illusions of themselves to trick opponents. *Exoskeleton: If a Baltan suffers to much damage it can shed it's outer skin like an insect. *Size Change: Baltan adults can grow to a giant size. *Flight: Baltan adults can fly at moderate speeds. *Telepathy: Alien Baltan can communicate with humans through their mind due to their language was hard to understand. *Possession: Alien Baltan can possess an host for communication with other aliens, this is normally used when trying to understand another language. Alien Baltan II (Kelter) *Telepathy: Alien Baltan can communicate with humans through their mind due to their language was hard to understand. *Gravity Storms: With a series of flashes within his claws, Alien Baltan can create gravity storms that can increase or decrease gravity. *Spellgen Reflector: Should an opponent launch a beam attack at Baltan II, he can open up his chest to reveal mirror-like attachments. These mirrors not only project his body from damage, but also reflect the attack back to the source. These mirrors were made of Spellgen, a mineral that was strong enough to repel Specium energies. *Energy Shield: Baltan II can erect a protective energy shield around his entire body. *Teleportation: When needed, Alien Baltan is capable of short-range teleportation to confuse opponents. *Projectiles: The smaller Baltan are capable of firing some sort of projectile from their claws. *Size Change: Baltan II can grow to a giant size *Possession: Baltan II like all Baltans is capable of taking over the mind and body of a host. The only difference is that Baltan II can kill them to use them as a puppet and translator. *Flight: Baltan adults can fly at moderate speeds. Alien Baltan III (Valtan) *Baltan Fire: Valtan can fire numerous missile-like cannon blasts from his claws at the same time. *Exceed Flasher: When needed, Valtan can emit blinding flashes of light from his claws. *Teleportation: Valtan can teleport short distances at will. *Size Change: Valtan like all Baltans can increase his size from that of a human to that of a kaiju’s at will. *Human Disguise: Instead of possessing a host, Valtan can take on a disguise to blend in with a target's society. Alien Baltan IV (Belten Jr.) *Flight: Belten Jr. can fly through the air at high speeds. *Builgamo Summon: Belten Jr. can summon the robot Builgamo at will. *Fireball Travel: Belten Jr. can travel at high speeds in the form of a fireball. This also allows him to enter objects like buildings without damaging them. *Size Change: Belten Jr. can change his size from human size to giant at will. *Shadow World: Belten Jr. can create a shadow dimension inside the walls of buildings, allowing him and Billgamo to hide inside spaces they normally wouldn't fit. He then can place puddles of red liquid on the ground that act as booby-traps, causing whoever steps in them to be sucked into Baltan Jr.’s shadow world. *Teleportation: Belten Jr. can teleport short distances at will. *Freezing Gas Emission: Similar to his father, Belten Jr. can release a freezing gas which temperature is below -140°C. *Anti-Gravity Beam: Belten Jr. can release an anti-gravity wave that allows him to control the target's gravitational force. *Missiles: Belten Jr. can launch missiles from its pincers. History Alien Baltan I (Belten) The Alien Baltan were a race of aliens who had destroyed their world at the start of a nuclear war. The baltans escaped by getting on a spaceship and shrinking a majority of their race to microscopic size, leaving 25% normal size to manage the spaceship. They traveled throughout space looking for a new homeworld until they landed on the planet, Earth. The crew of the spaceship landed on Earth for repairs, but a month after remaining on it, the crew discovered that it was suited for their needs. The captain, Kelter decided that this world would be the new home of baltan race. After exploring it a bit more, Kelter discovered that it was already inhabited by another species, humans. Kelter thought about how to fix this, and decided that invasion was the best option for getting rid of these aliens. He looked too crew mate Belten, the sneakiest of the crew. The baltan was sent to the base of the humans' defense force, the Science Patrol to take it over and search for parts to repair their spaceship. Belten infiltrated the Science Patrol base by possessing one of the guards at the entrance. He proceeded through the base, and offed some of the patrol members by freezing them, including Shin Hayata. Belten eventually chose to unposses the human, and froze him with his Freezing Ray. He found the advanced technology room where he rummaged through the rocket parts. The baltan was surprised when a member of the Science Patrol appeared behind him, it was Ide. The patrol member wanted to know why the alien was there, and if they could negotiate. Belten explained his crew's plan for invasion. Ide asked him if co-existence was possibility, however he objected and said that such an idea would be impossible. Ide shot laser at the alien as he did the same, and both managed to dodged each other's projectiles. Belten jumped out a nearby window and began to grow to gigantic proportions. Ide escaped, and saved Hayata and fellow member Arashi. Outside, Belten began to blast white rays at the Science Patrol base trying to destroy it. The other members of the Science Patrol, Muramatsu and Fuji were in Sub VTOLs to shot the baltan and unlike with Bemular, they had some effect. Belten became enraged and began to attack the Sub VTOLs. Well this was all happening, Hayata had sneaked off and transformed into Ultraman Redux. Belten looked up and was surprised again, there was a red, silver, and blue being of his size. Baltans had never encountered any beings that could match their giant size. He flew off to think of how to fight this new adversary, but was pursued by Redux. Belten rammed into the ultra who did the same until the two of them fell into a close by city. Belten charged in and beat Redux down. He gave out a creepy laugh before the Science Patrol's Jet VTOL came in, and dropped a bomb on the alien. He cried in pain as Redux got back up, and began to fight Belten for real. When the alien was done, Redux shot his Specium Beam and destroyed him. Redux thought that there had too be a spaceship, he located it. Kelter looked outside and saw Redux, he called for a retreat, and him along with the rest of the baltans escaped. The spaceship was destroyed, and Velter vowed to avenge his crew mate in a way the humans wouldn't see coming. Alien Baltan II (Velter) Category:Fan Seijin Category:Ultraman Redux Category:Antagonists